Trees Made Out Of Stars
by Inumaru12
Summary: Bill thinks making a deal with Pine Tree will be easy: Take over his body, find the journal, then destroy it and maybe cause some mayhem along the way. Of course, he's a powerful demon, so how could he think it would go incredibly wrong for him? In the end, Bill loses his powers and Dipper becomes a god. Stan Twin Theory. Pines Twins become gods. Mentions of crossovers/etc.


**Title:** **Trees Made Of Stars  
Genre:** Spirutal/Supernatural**  
Rating:** **  
Pairing:** None.**  
Warnings:** **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravity Falls**  
Summery:** Bill thinks making a deal with Pine Tree will be easy: Take over his body, find the journal, then destroy it and maybe cause some mayhem along the way. Of course, he's a powerful demon, so how could he think it would go incredibly wrong for him? In the end, Bill loses his powers and Dipper becomes a god.

**Trees Made Of Stars**

It was easy, Bill mused to himself as he waited patiently for Pine Tree to crack, to fool humans into doing what he wanted. It was like leading cattle to the slaughter, even though sometimes those cattle tried to fight back. In the end though, Bill always got what he aimed for...even if it took a bit longer to get it then he originally thought it would. Shrugging the thoughts off that whizzed through his mind so much quicker than a human could even begin thinking about thinking, Bill held his hand out. Excitement and smug satisfaction coursed through the demon as he watched the young boy's face twisted into hurried desperation and held his hand out to Bill's outstretched one and grasped the smaller hand into his own. Blue fire crackled and burned bright around their hands but it did not burn them simply because the demon willed it not too.

"So, what puppet are you gonna pick, anyway?" Pine Tree stares at him and tries to tug his hand out of Bill's, but the triangle shaped demon holds on tight.

"Hmm, let's see. Eenie, meenie, mynie…" Bill's voice lowered and the excitement only grew to overflowing capacities and the demon gripped Dipper's hand to bone breaking capacities, making the boy yelp out in pain. "YOU!" And then Bill _pulled_.

But nothing happened.

Bill tried to pull again, but to the demon's shock, nothing still didn't work.

"Let go of me!" Pine Tree tried to pull his hand out of Bill's hand again, harder this time, and to Bill's horror, he felt a _pull_. The boy kept pulling and with every one, Bill could feel the warmth being drained from his very core.

"No! Pine Tree, wait, don't-!" Bill panicky called out, but it was too late. The warmth, the fire, _Bill's very essence_, was pulled out of him and pulled into the young boy's own body. The once demon could only shriek with fear, _actual fear_, before letting out a long and pain filled moan as he fell to the ground and shivered from the sudden coldness that filled him from the inside out. He curled into himself as much as possible and weakly looked towards Pine Tree.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was Pine Tree's eyes glowing blue as what used to be Bill's fire swirling around the young boy, covering him in a cocoon of sorts and blocking him from view.

**XxXxXxXx**

****Dipper was warm now. He was so much warmer than he had ever been in his entire existence and that warmth made him wonder how he had ever lived without it before. The fire in his body centered itself at his core and steadily filled his body so that no inch was left untouched. In fact, it was almost too much. The energy in his body pushed and squirmed uncomfortably in his body, as if looking for a place to go. For a moment, he ignored that feeling, instinctively knowing that it would not be a problem just yet. Dipper began to focus on his powers and instead of trying to force them to work or overanalyze them, Dipper just let them flow through him and let them lead.

Immediately he felt lighter than air and when he looked down, he was hovering off the ground. Quickly doing a few loops in the air, Dipper laughed with glee with the realization that walking would be forever boring now. Still floating in the air, the brown haired boy tested what other powers he had. He found he could form a fire in his hand, which he could control the temperature of the fire if he concentrated; he could summon things to appear if he had the item clearly in his mind and he could make shadows move and shape to his command. But even with all these amazing powers, something, some power, still felt as if it was waiting patiently for Dipper to notice it. Closing his eyes once more, Dipper closed his eyes and just reached out with his newly heightened senses to find what else was waiting for him.

Dipper's eyes were closed, but it was as if he was seeing the world through millions, even billions, of other people's eyes. He saw Gravity Falls all around him, but those eyes went even past the small town and he could see cities, villages, life so very far away from his own. Even at flashes he saw snatches of forests and even under the sea so Dipper knew that he not only saw through the eyes of people, but through animals as well. It wasn't just living people though, Dipper realized as he looked through the eyes of handmade creations. Dipper knew that if something had eyes, he could just use it to look through it. Even with the mystery of how Bill was always watching was solved, the young once simply a boy felt there was even more still left to learn. He reached even deeper, calling out to the hidden powers and he felt the power respond with an almost living eagerness. Maybe these powers actually had an amount of sentience to them? It nearly felt like it at the moment with the way the fire inside him swirled around quickly and excitedly, like a child who was eager to play. Dipper reached out to the power and it brushed against his mind and it felt like how when his mother would brush her hand through his hair.

Suddenly, Dipper could See. He could See even more then he did before. He could see the Past, the Present, What Could Be, and What Will Be. All the mysteries of the world, of Gravity Falls, were placed in front of Dipper and all the puzzle pieces were slotted into place. All the answers Dipper was searching for were solved and instead of feeling satisfied, he only craved more.

Pushing even deeper, Dipper wanted to know more answers; he wanted to See everything, to _know_ everything. So he dug as deep as he could go until he reached a wall of pure blackness. The fire inside him whispered that he would be fine, to just go through it and he would See everything that he could ever want. Unconcerned that the fact that he now had voices in his head, Dipper instinctively knew that he would not leave this experience unscathed, mentally or physically, the once young boy traveled through the black mass of wall. He passed through it as if it was made of jelly and he felt himself rise and knew that he was gone from that plane of existence. Even though his physical body still stood in the attic, eyes closed as in a trance, Dipper knew it was nothing but a shell now for him to return to once he was back from this journey to See.

Dipper opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by the darkness. He wasn't afraid though, for he Knew and he knew that he would be fine. He moved forward in an unhurried pace, floating towards where the whispers of Knowing told him to go. What he found once he got there was something that he could only relate it to as a tree. It was impossibly tall, much, much taller than Dipper was and he wondered that even if he flew higher, if he'd even find the top. The Tree was celestial looking, as if looking into space with all its blues, purples, greens and reds. Hooked onto the tree were marble sized balls of different colors. Some were simply white while others were black and cracked, while others were many different shades and hues. Feeling curious, Dipper touched a brightly colored one.

He Saw himself. Not just himself, but his sister and all of Gravity Falls but they were monsters of some sort. Dipper saw himself as a deer, while Mabel was a mermaid and Grunkle Stan took the form of a gargoyle. He saw many different people as different types of monsters before he pulled his hand back. Dipper wondered just what this was. The voice of Knowing whispered back to him that it was an Alternate. An Alternate? Did that mean an alternate dimension? Did that mean every one of these thousands to even millions of small marble sized ornaments on this tree meant it was a different dimension? Deciding to try it out, Dipper touched another.

A blackish-blue marble; Dipper sees himself fall to his death as Mabel is unable to catch him in time as they fall from the bridge along with Gideon's huge machine.

A purple-pinkish marble; Wendy is the one to come to Gravity Falls while the twins have lived their whole life there. Robbie is a music star who the town adores but he isn't as nice as he seems.

A red marble; Mabel and Dipper are older and are monster hunters looking for their Grunkle Stan and trying to fight and kill the yellow eyed demon that killed their parents.

A black with yellow marble; Dipper sees himself with a strange man he doesn't recognize. The man with blond hair covering his left eye smiles at Dipper and the kid soaks it up. Dipper doesn't notice that man's grin is not so sincere or as kind as he thinks it is.

A bright green marble; Mabel, Dipper, and their Gravity Falls friends play a computer game that brings an asteroid heading towards the earth.

A bright blue marble; Gideon makes a friend in a town local Pacifica in Gravity Falls where he's come to spend the summer. He makes two enemies in the Gleeful Twins.

A dark pink marble; Dipper makes a deal with Bill and his body is taken over by Bill where he then proceeds to use his body to go on stage of his sister's puppet show and steal the journal, burning it and then slitting Dipper's throat in front of a screaming Mabel and horrified audience.

A dark red mixed with blue marble; Dipper is wearing a red sweater that he made himself and looks miserable. There is no Mabel and he is alone.

A purple marble; At the end of the summer, the magic of Gravity Falls spreads everywhere, making supernatural the norm. Dipper became mixed with Bill's powers.

There are so many different worlds that there is no way Dipper can go through them all. With every touch of a marble, he got a sense of emotions and memories from each world. Some worlds were incredibly heart wrenching, others were happy, while some were very frightening.

Something caught Dipper's eye and that something was another Tree. While he had been preoccupied with this one, more Trees had appeared (or had they been there the entire time and Dipper just hadn't noticed?). He noticed some of the 'branches' of his Tree with all the different worlds on it were reaching over and melding with a 'branch' of the other tree. Right dab in the middle of both branches was a marble. Reaching forward, Dipper wrapped his hand around it gently.

The gentle green marble showed him a world where one day a man with black hair, bright green eyes, and a faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead showed up to Grunkle Stan's shop and brought a world of magic with him. Dipper touched a few more of the other Tree's marbles, most that weren't connected to his own Tree by the branch, and saw more flashes of the same black haired and green eyed man that had appeared in the connected marble. In some, the man was still young and in what looked like school. He wore strange uniforms, long robes with red ties and a lion stitched into his front of his robe. In many of the marbles the dark haired boy had a frizzy haired girl and a ginger haired boy next to him, but in some it was different.

Dipper pulled away as he didn't know the story and nothing made sense to him and when he looked around, he noticed more Trees had appeared while he had been distracted. It was starting to look more and more like a beautiful and mystical orchard with every Tree that sprouted from the darkness. Dipper floated along aimlessly, reaching out and touching a few marbles from Trees every now and again.

A light brown marble; a teenager with spikey brown hair fought with a large key alongside a walking, talking duck and dog.

A red, blue and black marble; a masked being jumps from a tall building before shooting something out of their wrist and swinging expertly as they let out a whoop of excitement

A green and blue marble; a teenage boy with black hair walks down the street. By his side are a black haired girl and a boy with glasses wearing a red hat. The first boy suddenly stops when a bluish whisp escapes from his mouth and he ducks into a nearby alley. When the teen reappears, his colors have been reversed and he's wearing spandex with some kind of design on his chest. He flies off to fight some kind of green flying see through monster.

An orange marble; a man with a tall hat walks through a curious village alongside his self proclaimed apprentice.

A yellow marble; a boy who is just starting on a journey picks up and hugs a yellow rodent, only to have it shock him with electricity.

A light green marble; two mustached men, obviously brothers, wearing overalls and red and green separately, sit together with a kind looking woman in a pink dress at a picnic.

A blue marble; a man stands in a courtroom, pointing his finger dramatically as he shocks people with the truth and defends the innocent.

A pink marble; a young boy with bright blond hair travels with a teenage girl with pink hair, a young man with a limp, and a dog.

A golden marble; a young man with a huge grin and a straw hat loudly proclaims that he'll become the pirate king with no fear in his eyes, even as others stare at him with shock.

A purple marble; a teenager with a orange shirt written with 'Camp Half-Blood' written across it holds hands with a blond haired girl with a cap on her head. She laughs at something he says and hits him playfully.

A grey marble; two boys, a teenager with a red cone on his head and a small boy with an upside down kettle on his head, walked through a autumn touched forest seemingly lost.

A neon orange marble; an orange jumpsuit wearing boy sits on a swing all alone and looking depressed. A silver haired man comes over and says something to the boy that makes him look up with hope before rushing off. The boy never notices the man's smirk.

Dipper blinks as he pulls his hands away from the Trees and keeps them close to his chest. Letting out a small sigh, he understands fully now what this all is. Every 'Tree' is another universe, another alternate world. Some trees are small, some are much larger, and some even have branches that connect with other Trees. How breathtaking it was to be able to see all this from this side, to See it and comprehend it. This was true beauty and he knew he'd never be able to live a normal life after Seeing all of this. That realization made him a little sad but he accepted it with the fact that he knew life after Gravity Falls would be dull in comparison even if he hadn't Seen all this.

He continued to float along among the Trees and after a while, came to find that there were others as well. He passed a girl that was tending dutifully to a Tree with gentle loving hands. Dipper slowed momentarily to take in her appearance as she turned to look at him.

The girl who could be more than a couple of years older than him had long pink hair, golden eyes and when she smiled at Dipper, it was kind and filled him with an overfilling feeling of Hope. Dipper waved and sent a smile of his own to her before floating on.

Further down, he came across another person. All Dipper could see of this person was their long blueish-purple hair as they stood in front of their Tree. She wore a black dress with long white sleeves that ruffled and circled her wrists. A purple ribbon was around her neck and stranger yet, he thought that he could see a tail peeking out from under her dress.

Also, many of the marbles, Dipper realized as he got closer, were blood red and black. There was very few brighter color. The woman turned around and smiled at Dipper, but this smile was much, much different than the one the pink haired girl had given him. It was a warning to stay away or else, and Dipper did just so.

Once far enough away, Dipper saw another person whose body was smaller than Dipper's own. The person, a kid, was sitting on the ground with his back against his extremely large Tree seemingly sleeping. His bright orange parka covered his face but Dipper could see some blond hair poking out from the hood. The boy opened his eyes to revel bright blue eyes. Blinking, the boy gave a short wave before falling back into a deep sleep. Dipper, not wanting to disturb the boy anymore as the Knowing told him that this boy needed all the rest he could get, silently headed away.

Dipper could see more figures in the distance, but before he could go closer to them, a voice called out to him in his mind.

_"Dipper! Where are you?" _

Mabel's voice rang through his mind and Dipper instinctively let go. The sensation of free falling before snapping into place into his body was different and more than a little dizzying, but Dipper figured he would eventually get used to it. He opened his eyes and he was back in the attic. Looking around, he found everything was the same as he left it, even Bill was still curled up on the ground, shivering. Walking forward, Dipper kneeled down and picked the small triangle up and cradled him gently. Bill immediately leaned into his chest, seeking Dipper's warmth. Making his way into his and his sister's shared room, Dipper made his way towards Mabel's bed. Dipper used one hand to pick up a sweater Mabel had shucked off and maneuver Bill into it. The warmth of the sweater seemed to cut off some of the chill, but not enough to stop the once powerful demon from shivering. Willing the fire in his body to move up his arm and into his hand, Dipper pressed a very small amount against the shivering body. Only once the fire entered Bill, giving his pale body a golden color once more, did Bill stop shivering.

"Dipper," Mabel's voice called from behind him along with the sound of the attic door opening, "There you are! I've been looking for you! We're about to head over to the theater! You can't miss my big show!"

Mabel walked around Dipper and peered down at the bundle with curiosity.

"Why do you have one of my sweaters all bunched up bro-bro? Wha-aah! Bill! Triangle guy!" Mabel scampered back, immediately reaching for the closest thing she could use as a weapon, which happened to be a golf club, and ready to hit Bill right out of Dipper's hands.

"Mabel, stop." When Dipper speaks, it's with a power behind it that makes his sister freeze from shock as if she is actually frozen. Slowly though, feeling returns to her body, along with the painful prickling that let her know that her blood was flowing furiously through her.

"Dipper, what…How did you do that?" Mabel mumbles, barely able to speak.

Her brother looks at her and for a moment, the brown haired girl can see a faint flickering of gold before his normal brown eyes bleeds over it. Dipper smiles and just seeing it fills Mabel with the strangest feeling that everything was okay. Even though a large part of her was saying that, the preteen girl still felt as a duty as a sister and as Dipper's best friend, she shouldn't let this go.

"It's going to be okay Mabel. You should hurry and go to your play; everyone is waiting for you. The show can't start without their…well, everything."

"No." She shook her head, her grip on the golf club tightening. "I won't leave you alone with Bill. How is he even here, I thought he couldn't leave the dreamscape? Plus, this could be some trick by him! I'm not leaving!"

Her brother's grin grew even bigger and he looked at her with loving eyes that made her grip on her weapon loosen a bit. She knew that grin too well for that to be faked.

"It's okay Mabel, I swear. _I'm_ okay. I'm better then okay to be honest, but we'll talk more after your show. And don't worry about Bill, he's sleeping and he won't wake up for a while so go give the town a show and teach Gabe what it means to have a puppet show."

Mabel stared at her brother, looking for any sign of deceit before finally letting the club go slack in her hands. She let it drop out of her hand before making her way forward and thrusting her close fisted hand out and popping her pinky out.

"You promise you'll be fine that you're not just saying this to get me to leave?" She asked, squinting at her brother with suspicion.

"No," Dipper laughed a little, putting Mabel to ease a bit before wrapping his pinkie around his sister's to shake them. "No, I promise I'll stay here and I'll be fine."

At those words, Mabel just knew from a gut feeling that her twin brother would be fine. Even with that weird triangle demon that her brother had been so freaked out about just earlier snuggling up to his chest, she just knew. As Mabel made her way down the stairs and into the backseat of Grunkle Stan's car, she realized that what she had felt was way more than just a gut feeling. It was as if something was reassuring her that Dipper would be fine while she was gone.

But even with that ever present feeling, Mabel flew through her play without even thinking about it. She was so preoccupied worrying about her brother that her body went on auto mode. Even as she took a bow to the roaring applause, she never noticed Gabe looking at her with lovesick eyes. Even as people tried to come up to her and congratulate her, or Gabe tried to catch her attention, Mabel ignored them all and walked straight up to Stan and demanded to be brought back to the Shack immediately. Stan was surprised but could tell Mabel was serious and easily went along with her back to his car.

Even before the car came to a complete stop, Mabel had jumped out of the car and was running into the shack and up the stairs towards the attic. Quickly throwing open the door, Mabel found her brother sitting on his bed with his back against the wall and Bill, who was still wearing one of her sweaters that was much too big for him, in Dipper's lap. Both had been turned towards the door, as if they had expected her. Her brother smiled and Mabel could see that even with his eyes only half open, there was a peace filling her twin's brown eyes that she had never seen there before. It made her stop suddenly, before slowly making her way towards them but stopped a little away from the bed.

"Your play was great Mabel, everybody loved it." Dipper smiles but Mabel doesn't smile back.

"How do you know that?" She asks instead, gripping and twisting the bottom of her sweater in her hands in nervous habit. "You weren't even there…How could you possibly know that Dipper? How are you so…different?"

Her brother pats the bed invitingly and Mabel sits and instinctively leans closer so that their shoulders are brushing against each other. She can feel a spike of warmth and it's as if Dipper is a human furnace.

"I'm afraid that's my fault Mabel." Bill replies from Dipper's lap, staring up at her in remorse.

Blinking to herself, Mabel realized that Bill was different now too. Also, he called her by her actual name and not by the nickname 'Shooting Star' that he had called her the first time.

"What did you do?" She demanded, glaring at him.

"I tried to take possession of Dipper's body and he accidently ended up taking all of my power from me." Bill explained.

"What!" Gasping with shock, the young girl looked from Dipper to the small triangle, trying to figure out what to do and how to process this info. "You-you tried to possess my brother!?"

Mabel suddenly lunged forward, making to grab Bill but Dipper put his palm out and Mabel was frozen. From her still state, Mabel stared at her brother with wide eyes who just smiled a tad sadly.

"It's okay Mabel," Dipper spoke softly as he reached forward and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, and in her mouth, to behind her ear. "Bill has a lot to explain; we both do. So please stay calm and listen to our stories. It's very important that you do."

Dipper's burning touch lingered even when he pulled his hand back and Mabel could feel herself able to move again. She let out a ragged breath before settling back down on the bed.

"Okay…Explain the deats triangle man." Mabel glared at the small being sitting in her brother's lap and willed herself to stay angry at him. Bill had tried to possess her brother and no matter how cute he looked in her sweater (and he looked pretty darn cute!) she had to stay filled with righteous anger.

And so Bill explained. He told the story of how once two twin brothers had came to live in Gravity Falls and how they both witness the mystery and supernatural around them in the town so they began to explore. As they got older, they learned more about Gravity Falls but the twins were getting pulled in different directions. The older twin was more interested in enjoying time with his new girlfriend and having fun in general while his younger sibling would rather read and write down what he discovered about Gravity Falls then socialize. Soon though, the difference in priorities in the brothers led to a huge fight in which the younger brother, tired and exhausted from Gravity Falls and it's endless mystery and supernatural creatures, finally took his older brother's advice and left the small down and when to a town in California called Piedmont.

The younger brother found a new life there, a happy one even, where he met a woman and settled down to have a son and they were happy. But, once you've been to Gravity Falls, the town sinks its roots into your mind and it never lets go. So he packed up one day, told his wife he was going to visit his brother in Gravity Falls and left. He never returned to Piedmont and his wife was forced to raise their son on their own.

Returning to Gravity Falls was like giving an addict a very small fix; enough to feel like they gonna be okay, but not enough to completely hold them over for long. All thoughts of his family left him and the younger brother took to Gravity Falls as if he never left, but this time he had no one to hold him back from researching.

It took the older brother a few months before he found the younger, and it only took so long because the elder had no idea his little brother was in town until the wife had finally managed to find his phone number and call him. With the eldest actively searching for him and knowing his habits, he was able to find him within a month. The youngest was dirty, hadn't showered in forever it seemed, he was surviving off of the bare minimum of protein bars and bark and he was half crazed from writing another journal filled of the mysteries of Gravity Falls.

The eldest took the younger brother home, even with the youngest struggling and fighting the entire time. Back at their childhood home, what the oldest had turned into a sort of tourist trap, the two fought fiercely with each other. They yelled things at each other that they hadn't meant; words spilled from their mouths with the sole intention of hurting one another. They left each other furious and heartbroken from the cruelness they had spread on each other.

Things only got worse from there.

The oldest continued with his tourist trap, pretending that nothing was wrong while the younger brother furthered deeper into the Gravity Falls forest then anyone had ever gone. Hidden deep inside the forest, much deeper than most of the supernatural and natural creatures dared to go, laid an ancient power that when the youngest touched it and accidently let the power into himself. The youngest Saw and Knew much more than anyone in the entire world, maybe in the entire universe. He was ecstatic at first, he now knew all the mysteries but now he Knew that this power was much too much for him.

The youngest tried to tell his brother, who was still very upset at him and wouldn't listen, and by the time he could finally get his eldest brother to shut up and listen to him, the youngest's human body couldn't handle the strain of what he Saw and what he Knew. His body shredded away to the eldest's horror until the power inside of him shaped him into a small triangle.

The power had given him many wonderful things, but it had taken from him the most important things: his brother and his intelligence.

It wasn't to say the man turned triangle wasn't smart, oh no, he was brilliant, but it had twisted his mind from all the possibilities of what he Saw and what he Knew to the point he wasn't himself anymore. In his Knowing and Seeing, the triangle became arrogant with his power and proclaimed himself a 'demon' if not a 'god' when he was honestly neither. To become a 'god', one had to keep their sense of self, but triangle had lost his body, lost his name, and lost everything the moment he had become one with that great and horrible power.

In his arrogance that all of his plans would go smoothly, the being had forgotten that blood relations go a long way and the fact he had tried to possess Dipper, his grandchild, had backfired on him greatly. It may have backfired on 'Bill's' plans, but it had brought back sanity into his mind. While it had disturbed and horrified himself to know what he had done in his madness, Stanley, wanted to right this mistake so Dipper and Mabel wouldn't suffer through what him and Stanford had gone through these past thirty years.

Mabel sat there, staring at them in stunned silence. She couldn't form words; she couldn't even make some sort of annoying sound to fill the silence. Mabel just put her head in her hands and took a deep sigh. She then sniffed and both Dipper and Stanley knew immeditly she was crying. Dipper reached forward and took Mabel's hand.

"Mabes…"

"A-Are you gonna die? Or go insane like Bill, o-or Stanley, or Grandpa, whatever your name is!" Her young face was scrunched up with fear and sadness as she looked at Dipper. "Are you going to leave me?"

"I don't want to Mabel." And for the first time since Dipper had gotten these powers, he felt completely helpless.

"There is something you can do so you don't end up like me Dipper." Stanley spoke up.

Both twins turned to him so quickly they were sure to have sore necks the next day.

"How?" They asked simultaneously.

"Now that my mind isn't clogged with all that knowledge and possible futures and stuff, I can actually think things through." Stanley turned to Dipper.

"You have to give half your power to your sister. That way the power will be evenly distributed and won't tear your human bodies apart…Hopefully."

Dipper looked at his sister and noticed that she seemed nervous but after a moment of taking a deep breath she nodded and held her hand out.

"Magic me up brother!"

With matching grins, Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and slowly started pushing the fire in his body into her's. It was easy, as the fire had been prodding forcefully trying to expand for a while now. Dipper knows that if they had taken even longer, that he would have ended up just like his grandfather, wow, he'd have to get used to that, and he was glad that Mabel was always so ready to roll with the punches.

Finally after what seemed like such a long amount of time, Dipper let go of his sister's hand and sighed in relief as the pressure that had been building in him was finally at ease.

"How do you feel?" He asked, watching her as she blinked as if just waking up from a long nap.

"Incredible." Mabel breathed. "I can't believe this…Dipper, this is so COOL!"

They grinned widely and grabbed at each other.

"I know, right? This is the most awesome thing of this summer!"

"This summer?" Mabel laughed, "Try our entire lives! Wow, this is just so amazing! You've got to show me everything we can do!"

So Dipper instructed her how to use the powers that he knows, and Grandpa Stanley ("Please call me Stanley…I don't think I'm ready to be called Grandpa." "Okay Grandpa!") talked them through how to do the rest.

"Oh man, I can't wait to show Soos and Wendy!" Mabel did some flips in the air, before landing gracefully on the floor. "Oh, oh! We have to tell Grunkle Stan! He'll be so happy to hear about Grandpa!" Mabel cheered, literally jumping with joy.

"Er, well…" Stanley seemed to cringe into himself. "Stanford might not be too welcoming to see me."

"What? Who wouldn't want to see their long lost brother after thirty years of being missing?"

"Ah, well when my physical body was destroyed, I might have gone a little crazy. So, uh, Stanford thinks 'Bill Cipher' took over and has his brother help captive somewhere in between time and space and has been trying to open a portal to supposedly find my body but he's just going to cause more of a problem than anything."

Dipper and Mabel blinked before looking to See what their Grandfather was talking about and blinked again.

The preteen boy pouted. "I knew he wasn't telling the full truth!"

"No you didn't!" Mabel snorted and giggled. "Grunkle Stan is a lot sneakier then we realized! And he's a good actor."

"Yeah, I'll give him that." Dipper said grudgingly. "So let's go tell him the good news."

"Okie dokie!" Mabel grabbed her brother's hand with her own and the two of them walked out of the attic and downstairs.

"Bet you ten bucks that Stan is gonna flip when he sees Grandpa."

Dipper snorted. "I'm not taking that bet. You probably cheated and looked ahead."

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

The two continued to bicker good naturally with Grandpa Stanley rolling his eye from his place on top of Dipper's head as they made their way downstairs towards the living room where they Knew Stan was sitting in his armchair and watching TV. They Knew he would be very shocked, even scared a bit, but they Knew in the end, that it would be all right.

The Twins could See it.

**Fin**


End file.
